Invisible
by Xiao-Mao
Summary: REI/KAI/TYSON: There's something funny going on between Rei and Kai, and Tyson's desperate to find the truth.
1. Oh The Pain, but I smile, I still smile

Invisible  
  
Chapter One  
  
Warning: CONTAINS YAOI!!!!!!!!! Don't like, don't read, just click the back button on your browser, and boom, your back to where you started...  
Me: Hiya dudes and dudettes, first yaoi ficcie so give poor ol' me a break!  
  
Mizuki: W-  
  
Me: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Mizuki: W-  
  
Me: SHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I wanna keep this short, it has a tad bit Kai/Rei in the beginning, just a tad..other than that, it's mainly Ty/Ka. Oh ya, don't like yaoi, then don't read.  
Disclaimer-----------Yes, Yes, I own it ALLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
Mizuki: NO YOU DON'T  
  
Me: SHH! Argh, you just have to ruin it, fine, fine, fine, I don't own the TV show Beyblade, but I do own a toy Blade..^_^  
  
Mizuki: T-  
  
Me: SHH!!!!!!!! It's starting!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stuff you need to know:  
  
----------Speech between these lines are conversations between human and Bitbeast.------------  
  
Ok, now it really begins... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
He glanced at Kai, he frowned.  
  
No, there wasn't anything wrong with the boy, but there was something wrong with the picture.  
  
Throughout the whole dinner, Kai hadn't even glanced at him with his beautiful crimson eyes, and he found out why, his lover was to busy staring at Rei.  
  
No, it couldn't be, Kai was supposed to love him, not stare at someone else. That was like betraying him.  
  
"Wait a minute here, breath Tyson breath" The boy breathed to himself. Nothing was going on and he was just imagining it.  
  
The dark haired boy frowned again, through all the books he had read, whenever a person started to notice something was amiss, then decided it was all their imagination, well, it usually wasn't.  
  
Tyson shook his head, "No, No, No Tyson, Kai's loyal, and you know you shouldn't question your relationship with him.  
  
Suddenly the boy felt a firm hand placed on his shoulder, slightly startling him.  
  
"Tyson, are you okay?" A soothing voice asked, figuring it was Max, Tyson nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, perfectly great! Couldn't been better!" Tyson answered.  
  
He knew Max wouldn't buy it, but he seriously didn't need any comforting right now.  
  
Max stared at Tyson with disbelief in eyes, no Tyson wasn't great, he wasn't okay at all. First of all, Tyson wasn't pigging out on his food, he hadn't joined in on any of there conversations, EVEN when they mentioned Dragoon getting stronger. There was something wrong with Tyson.  
  
Tyson gave the blonde haired boy another reassuring smile, before trying to finish his share of dinner.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Kai motioning for Rei to follow him.  
  
The busy chattering continued, nobody noticed 2 of their teammates were missing.  
  
Tyson sighed.  
  
All was not going well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In The Bitbeast World~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dragoon woke with a startling start. He curled into a tight ball, something was wrong with his master and he sensed it.  
  
He scowled, he absolutely HATED it when his master was down, he tried to get his master to admit it, but it never work. His master would either block their connection explaining to him that he was tired, or Tyson would fake cheerfulness.  
  
-----Master Tyson-----  
  
He needed to understand what was wrong, and he needed to know, now.  
  
-----------Master? ------------  
  
No answer.  
  
-----------MASTER? --------- He tried again.  
  
Still, no answer.  
  
----------------------TYSON KINOMIYA!-------------------  
  
----------Yes, what is it Dragoon? -------------  
  
Dragoon smiled; at least he got his master's attention.  
  
---------------------------------Tyson, what's wrong, I need to know! ----------------------- Dragoon still asked although he knew the answer.  
  
------------------------Nothing's wrong. ----------------------- -------  
  
Dragoon sighed, he knew it. This might take while.  
TBC  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: 0.0, I wrote that? It was, it was..not very good!  
  
Mizuki: *nods* No need to continue now!!!  
  
Me: I guess..but I kinda liked it. R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R!!!!!  
  
Mizuki: I thought..  
  
Me: SHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mizuki: *mumbles to self* not again...  
  
Me: *jumps around* R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R!!!!!!!!! Oh ya, by the way, flames will be used to roast my stupid cousin! Constructive Critism will help, A LOT! 


	2. Cheating is not a virtue

I'm BACK! MUAHAHAHA! 

Mizuki: -_- Awww…I thought after I gave you that drugged coke you would fall asleep forever!

Me: SO YOU WERE THE ONE! NOW U DIE!

Mizuki: Shaddup

Me: How about no!

Mizuki: Wanna meet Mr. Fist?

Me: Ermm…*Sweatdrop* 

****

**Disclaimer:** *Holds up toy Blade* Does this count?

Mizuki: Fortunately No

Me: GODDABIT!

Natasha: -_- Um…Enjoy?

Mayko: SEE! I'M A BETTER MUSE THAN YOU!

Natasha: Oh Shut Up. *Hits Mayko on the head*

Mayko: T_T ITAI! Owie…

Me: -_-;;; Um…this chapter really…really…isn't that good. I changed it like once or twice, but I dunno, I'm loosing my touch. X_X

Mizuki: You never HAD a touch!

Me: Damn You.

Mizuki: You're Welcome. ^_^

~*~

**Dedicated To:**

Everyone who reviewed…The JJ dude was right…The dedications was to long…-_- Gomen Nasai.  I hope that the symbols are gone now…enjoy! ^_^ 

~*~

**Chapter 2**

**Invisible**

****

**Stuff You Better Know:**

Stuff: Listen to a sad gloomy music; it makes my horrible writing not so horrible. ^_~

-- Bit beast to Human communication vice versa --

Warning: Story Contains Shounen Ai, which means male/male pairings. If you are some poor soul who just ventured here because you've heard of my wonderful writing, you better go, NOW!

Pairings: Some Rei/Kai (I can't believe I'm writing this¡­-_-), Really Really Little TyKa (Tyson/Kai, I'm so bad¡­)

~*~

"it was Cold"

The numbness, the stinging swallowed up his whole body, delicate fingers wrapped themselves around its cold body, teeth chattered, prayers were sent, but only the dark gloomy feeling answered him.

"It was cold"

~*~

Tyson's POV

I never thought I'd say this, but I hate Rei.

End of story, period, the end, zip.

Actually I hate a lot of other things, I hate Kai (I'll regret saying that later) Now why don't I waste your precious life and add to the list? I hate losing a Beybattle, Oh Rei, blood (ARGH! It's so…bloddy-ish…0.0) not being able to eat the wondrous thing called food, Rei, getting yelled at, Voltaire, when my grandpa goes into hippie mode (Which may I mention is always), losing something/someone important to me (Who doesn't?), oh and have I mentioned, Rei. 

My petty list is finished. Whoo go me. -_-

"Whoa Tyson, your spacing out again! Earth to Tyson! Earth to Tyson!" Max poked me in the ribs. I let out a quick squeak before poking him back.

*Poking Chaos Ensues*

"Alright, that's enough Max, Tyson, it's getting late, and we have to get ready to train tomorrow since Kai always wakes us extra early on Mondays." Kenny separated Max and me.

"Okay." I gasped, trying to get air back into my lungs.

"G'night Tyson!" Max and Kenny waved to me at the same time and disappeared into their rooms.

I shook my head and entered my own room. A dark gloomy placed it was and Kai, which I obviously noticed wasn't back yet. I gave a sigh and walked over to the window. I gazed at the starless night.

"Poor moon, you must be alone now, just like me." I thought and pushed the window open.

I shivered, it was cold.

I rubbed my arms trying to keep the blood running. I leaned against the window frame and breathed deeply. I liked the way the wind played with my hair, it felt nice. It felt like the soft touches Kai used to give me. 

I frowned. 'I bet Rei and Kai are just being friendly with each other, nothing major happening. I'm being overprotective. Kai has the right to have his own personal space. I bet I'm suffocating him.'

-- Tyson, stop thinking about it so much. --

It was Dragoon.

-- Oh, just please leave me alone. -- 

I answered back and ignored all of Dragoons little cries. 

It was getting annoying. Sure the first few times I told him how I felt, and you know what the little idiot did? HE WENT AND BLABBED TO DRANZER! And Dranzer being the 'faithful'  bitbeast he was, told Kai all about it. Kai was confused and came back to me and told me that I was worrying to much.

It was embarrassing! Kai thought I was an overprotective person! And I'm not…well at least I don't think I am. 

I guess I am just worrying to much-

I stopped short. I heard two hushed voices. I calmed myself and listened intently. Eavesdropping was bad, but the conversation sounded pretty interesting. 

Boy was I wrong.

"He's to overprotective. He told Dragoon about how he felt and Dragoon told Dranzer. One day when I was finished training with Dranzer; Dranzer appeared afterwards and explained to me what Dragoon told him. That's when I realized that he WAS to overprotective and I don't NEED to be protected!":

I heard somebody mutter. Only one person has Dragoon. Me. And only one person has Dranzer. Kai.

Tears were ready to fall. I'm _NOT_ overprotective! …. Well at least I don't think I am….URGH HERE WE GO AGIN!

I rubbed the tears away. I was about to leave the very room, when I heard somebody whisper back. 

"That's okay Kai, you're with me now."  That voice was un-mistakenably Rei's. 

A small oomph came with a little moan. I didn't need to hear anymore. I knew what was happening. I slammed the window shut, not caring if the two busy lovebirds noticed. I wanted to scream _REAL_ badly!

Hot tears streaked down face. I pulled the curtains closed and just stood there. In the dark gloomy room. 

I clenched my fist. 

'Oh so it's over. Well, I guess that's fine. All I am now is a little memory in the past, ne? Great, I guess an unwanted memory should leave.' I threw everything I owned into my bag and hurried out of the dark and gloomy room, where an unwanted memory once was happy, free and cheerful. 

I wiped my face angrily and walked swiftly down the hall. I passed Kai. Oh so the lovely couple is finally finished. Kai gave me an odd glance.

"What are you doing Tyson?"

I glared at Kai. My hatred must have shown because Kai narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Well?" He asked again, tapping his foot impatiently.

As If on cue, Rei appeared behind Kai.

"Hiya Tyson…whatcha doing?" Rei asked, pointing at my bag.

I glared again. "Oh, nothing much Rei, you guys can share a room now, don't have too much fun!" I replied quickly, throwing them a casual wink.

"Wait!"  Kai grabbed my wrist. "What are you talking about?"

I turned to face them. "What am I talking about? Oh, I'm sure you must know what I'm talking about." I swatted at Kai's hand.

Rei looked at the ground. Kai just kinda stared at me.

"Excuse me?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "You must think you' re real funny Kai, first telling me you -_loved_- me and just a few moments ago you were complaining about me. You are REALLY funny Kai." I started to laugh. A few horrible sounds echoed through the empty hall and soon enough forced back sobs erupted.

Rei coughed. "Um…Tyson are you okay? Maybe you were just dreaming, you know, imagining voices?"

I laughed that horrible laugh again. "Yea sure I was dreaming when I was poking my head out the window, yea sure I was dreaming when I heard what Kai said about me, yea sure I was dreaming when I NOTICED that Kai and you started to hang out more and more. Yea sure, it was all in my head Rei. You are very smart. Dunno what I'd do without you." 

I shook my head at them. "It's a miracle Max or Kenny hasn't awakened."

I faked a yawn. "G'night love birds. I think I'd like to sleep before I start dreaming and imagining voices again." And I left them there. Go ahead Kai, Rei, gawk at me. Oooh...look at Rei, I wonder if anybody's mouth could hit the ground faster than his. Hmm…we learn something new everyday don't we???

I stride over to the hotel entrance and turned to smile at them once again. "Zai Jian"! I smirked and left the hotel. 

Tyson Kinomiya will not be pushed no more. I will be free, flying freely like Dragoon.

I rock.

**~Somewhere Else~**

****

"Dragoon! You master is being stupid!"  A boy that looked about Tyson's age woke up. His dark blue hair hung limply and his usual sparkling pretty midnight eyes were dull. His name was Dragoon.

"What? What do you mean my master is being stupid? Tyson is fine!" Dragoon replied and stood up looking for the person who insulted his master.

A boy with red hair and fierce crimson eyes appeared in Tingling red sparkles. This boy was Dranzer. Dranzer spoke in a loud angry voice.

"Your master found out about something, and being the stupid boy he is, he left the hotel." 

"Tyson found about what?" Dragoon glared at Dranzer suspiciously.

"You mean you don't know?" Dranzer replied in a mocking tone. 

"Yes I do, NO DUH I DON'! If I did, I wouldn't be asking you now would I, Dranzer-the-oh-so-mighty."

Dranzer rolled his eyes. "Well, Kai has decided to date Rei now."

"WHAT?" Dragoon yelled. "Oh so you never told me Dranzer? You knew all along and you never told me? First of all, I told you what Tyson told me and you went and blabbed to your ice-idiot master, then you have a secret, and you don't tell me?! WHAT KIND OF MATE ARE YOU? AND NOW YOU'RE INSULTING MY MASTER!? Oh, I guess you should run along to Drigger now. Have fun." Dragoon glared darkly at Dranzer before turning his back to him. 

"I'm going to be a -faithful-  bitbeast and knock some sense into Tyson and I'm NEVER EVER TELLING YOU ANYTHING EVER AGAIN THE-OH-SO-MIGHTY-Dranzer! Dragoon spat out and disappeared in sparkling blue diamonds.

Dranzer stood there in shock. He never thought Dragoon would ever yell at him…and he never thought of Drigger. Drigger DID like him, but Dragoon was more…more…cute. Dranzer sighed. 'I guess Dragoon was right, I am the worst mate ever. I can't believe I blabbed to Kai.'Dranzer sighed again before somebody tapped on his shoulder.

Dranzer turned, only to realize it was Drigger.

" Oh..hey Drigger." Dranzer greeted.

"Hey." Drigger grinned at Dranzer.

Dranzer blushed and looked away. 'where are you Dragoon?' nShaking his head Dranzer smirked at Drigger. "Let me show you something." Drigger grinned again showing two sharp teeth. 

"Sure." He whispered seductively.

And the two disappeared in tingling sparkles of red and green.

~*~

Me: I didn't write that piece of crap…ALRIGHT ALRIGHT DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! X_X GODDABIT! THAT SUCKED! I mean I think I rushed it and I tried a little too hard to make it interesting¡­_ Please forgive me! -_- *Dodges all the rotten tomatoes thrown at her* AND THE GRAMMAR WAS POOR! AHHH! X_X IT WAS FORCED ANGST I TELL YOU! FORCED! _ *Blabs On*

Mizuki: Couldn't have said it better myself! And is there such thing as forced angst?

Me: You love doing that don't you? And how is me supposed to know there's such thing as forced angst?

Mizuki: Duh. TISH MY PROUD JOB! MUAHAHA! You're the one who wrote forced angst!

Natasha: -_- Right…anyways, R/R!!! REVIEW! 

Mayko: I'm still better than you are. ^_^

Natasha: -_- what would make you feel better Chibi?

Me: Reviews, hot chocolate, some food, anime, how about Chinese tattoos? They are pretty cool! ^_^ AND REVIEWS!

Natasha: -_- never mind I asked¡­

Me: Please review! *Digs through Room* If you review you get…*counts pennies* 12 pennies, a Takao plushie and 2 Chinese necklaces! ^_^


	3. Hai and Long

You Go Down. Chp.3  
Hai and Long  
  
Awww...you can't get rid of me THAT easily...^_~  
Cuz I'm back...:D  
  
Mizuki: Oh nice timing...I was starting to pack up and finally be able to  
remove the most annoyingest person from my life.  
Me: Oh gee, that sure made me feel tons better. -_-  
Mayko: Best to ignore those weirdo's.  
Natasha: Yup.  
  
*Awkward Silence...*  
  
Natasha and Mayko: CHIBI MARIAH DOES NOT OWN BEYBLADE! IF SHE DID ... you get  
the point.  
  
*More silence...*  
  
Natasha and Mayko: I SAID IT FIRST! *glares*  
Me: And I thought me and Mizuki were bad...*sighs*  
  
~~ Two Years after Tyson Leaves ~~  
  
"Sam, drop it!" An orange tabby cat stared at the blue-hared boy with big  
amber eyes.  
  
"Sam, I said drop it! Drop my Beyblade. NOW!" The tabby cat stared at Tyson again, as if sending him a glare before tossing the blade across the wooden  
floor.  
  
"Good Kitty." Tyson scratched the cat behind the ears before picking up the  
blade.  
  
He studied the blade. It looked the same. Dragoon still shone proudly in  
the middle, but something felt slightly...strange. Different.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Walking.  
  
Raven Hair.  
  
Triangles.  
  
White Flash.  
  
Gone.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
Tyson stared at the blade again. He couldn't put a finger on it, but  
something told him he didn't belong here.  
  
He did not belong in an odd stuffy old abbey in a room with a tabby cat for  
two years. He did now belong to some guy named Boris. Or with a crimson  
haired boy named Tala, or with anyone called Spencer, Bryan and Ian.  
  
It just didn't feel right.  
  
Tala, the one who regarded him with cold eyes. Brian who sneered at him every chance his greedy hands got. Ian, who chose to avoid Tyson like a fly  
to a spider's web, and Spencer whom Tyson rarely saw.  
  
He couldn't think. The blue haired boy strode over to the door. He put his  
hand over the knob.  
  
- Dragoon? –  
= Yes Tyson? =  
-Why am I here?-  
= ... =  
- And, who is Kai? –  
  
~ Somewhere in China ~  
  
"Ai Li, what in the world are you doing now?"  
"None of your business Miss nosy aka Hirashi."  
"Jeez, what crawled up your butt today?"  
"Nothing. Sometimes Hirashi, you're so perverted."  
"Right...you're the weird one."  
"You have yet to see the rest of it."  
"Uh Huh, anyways, really, what ARE you doing?"  
"Something."  
"Ha. Ha. I'm not that stupid."  
"Really? I must remember that."  
"AI LI PIN! I have rights to know!" "Okay okay, just remember to take your chill pills next time, HIRASHI-SAMA.  
I'm making a love potion."  
"You Chinese come up with the most clichéd ideas."  
"And you Japanese come up with the worst retorts." (A/N: I have nothing against Chinese or Japanese. I'm Chinese and I have  
some Japanese friends! ^^)  
"Why Thank You Ai Li!"  
"Wow, look who's creative."  
"Whatever. So what's the potion for?"  
"Have you noticed a Japanese boy by the name of Tyson Kinomiya?"  
"Hmmm...I actually have. Didn't he lose his "Hiwatari'" lover?"  
"Yes. As a matter of fact, he did. That's why I'm making this potion to  
bring them back together! Hehehehehe...^^." A pale hand lifted the potion  
gently off the table and waved it in front of her friend's face.  
"But Ai Li-Chan, love cannot be forced, and you know that well enough?"  
"After listening to your rants? Yes I have, Hirashi."  
"Urgh, call me Sadako please, oh I insist."  
"Okay Hirashi."  
"AI LI!"  
"Yes Sadako?"  
"ARGH!"  
The pale haired girl known as Ai Li just grinned an eerie grin.  
  
~~ Tale ~~  
  
A long time ago, there were two clans, the "Hai" clan and the "Long" clan.  
  
The two clans hated each other as much as they could, but then, when trust  
was finally found, the "Hai" clan betrayed the "Long" clan.  
  
The saying is that each generation of the "Long" clan will somehow be  
betrayed by a member of the "Hai" clan.  
  
The unfair way lasted for about a century until the "Long" clan could take no more and moved from China to an island known as the "Land of the Rising Sun." Unknown to them, the "Hai" clan soon followed suit, not knowing that  
they were following the "Long" clan's steps.  
  
Names were changed and now the "Long" clan is the "Kinomiya" clan and the  
"Hai" clan now the "Hiwatari" clan.  
  
According to legend, the two clans can never be lovers or friends again.  
  
The unfair "way" can only be broken if a member or the Kinomiya clan and  
the Hiwatari clan falls in love with each other...and then, kills one  
another.  
  
~ End of Tale ~  
  
Tyson stepped out of the room. He tip toed down the hall into the library. He padded quietly into the room and stared in amazement at the everlasting shelves of books. The library was dark and old fashioned like with many portraits of faces, they seem to spy on Tyson. The wall was covered with the picture of the deep blue sky. He could tell the room was never used since there were many cobwebs on the shelves. He shuddered under the tall, leering room. He was so...tiny and the  
room was so...gigantic.  
  
He walked over to the legend section of the library. He used his index  
finger to scan the titles of books, and as he reached for the one with strange Chinese-like markings, something told him what he was doing was not  
the right thing.  
  
From the two years he had been stuck here, in this abbey, he had always been an honest, shy and quiet boy. He did not know that before this, he was a loud and courageous boy. Boris never let Tyson out of the abbey. So he stayed. Boris never fed him too much or too little, and that's what he ate. The lack of sunshine turned him pale, but not as pale as Kai. The average serving of food had made him now average weight. Let's just say, this Tyson  
Kinomiya is a good boy.  
  
But right now, he did not care. He crossed the room and headed for the large window. He opened it. The wind blew against him, like fingers running through his long hair. The wind numbed his skin sending Goosebumps up and  
down his skin. So he did what anyone would do, rub his arms.  
  
As he did that, he turned his blank gaze from the luring carving on the  
window to the city below.  
A car zoomed by. His eyes followed until the car turned a corner.  
  
He did not know what he was doing, and he jumped down from the window, to  
the street below.  
  
Amber eyes glared from behind a shelf. Amber eyes, an orange body...Sam. Sam  
leapt out of the room down the stairs and into Boris's room.  
  
The tabby cat glowed red. The body grew larger, graceful hands appeared as its foot touched the ground. Long orange hair swished across the floor, as  
amber eyes met Boris's steady gaze.  
  
"Tyson has left, Nyu."  
"Thank You Sam."  
"Anytime, Nyu."  
"Sam, what is it you really want?" The neko-jin blushed as red as its hair. "I think...I think, I like Tyson.  
Really bad. Nyu. "  
"Sam, you know that is unacceptable." "Yes, I know. N-nyu." The amber eyes grew watery as tears dropped down onto  
its cheek."  
The neko-jin walked out of the room and shut the door behind it.  
  
Sam held her face in her hands. She was a cat that Boris hand transformed so that she could change into a human anytime she wanted, but he had warned her that if she were ever to fall for someone she would be erased...from life  
completely.  
  
'I wish I was just a normal cat. Nyu.' She thought, as she quietly brushed  
her bangs away from her hair. She climbed up the stairs and entered the  
room she and Tyson shared. She did what any girl would do.  
  
She cried.  
  
- Tyson -  
  
My mind was empty. The only thoughts were to find something...someone. To find the truth. Boris never really lied or told me why I was to stay with him. He never talked to me much, he sent Tala to bring me food and Bryan to train me, for what? I have no idea. Bryan taught me how to jump from high  
places without killing yourself, he taught me how to do cartwheels and  
handsprings and flips. I did not know why.  
  
I looked around; people walked by me, passed me and stared at me. So I walked forward, following the aching feeling in my chest. I knew it sounded weird and clichéd, like something from a mushy love story, but each minute  
I spent in that stuffy abbey more and more questions arose inside me.  
  
Why am I here?  
Where was I before this?  
Why can't I go outside?  
Why can't I Beyblade?  
Why is there this feeling inside me?  
Why can't you tell me everything?  
  
I couldn't take it anymore; I swear my head might explode. I'm not crazy,  
just confused.  
  
I fingered the blade in my pocket, not noticing where I was going because I was trying to figure things out yet trying not to think so my head won't explode, I bumped into someone, actually they bumped me, but it's always  
nice to be polite.  
  
"Ouch! Oh Shit! The groceries!"  
I quickly stood up.  
"Sumimasen! Sorry!" I bowed before helping the poor boy to pick up his  
things.  
"It's alright, there's nothing major, just some bread and carrots."  
I grinned. He didn't mention the 3 packs of pocky and candy.  
Something stirred inside my stomach; must be my hunger...I think.  
  
Once we were done, I stood up the same time he did so we bumped our heads.  
  
"Ow! Itai!" I rubbed my head while trying to get up of the ground again."  
"Are you alright?"  
I nodded and looked up.  
  
The boy studied at me for a long time until his eyes widened and it looked  
like he was about to scream. "Ty...Tyson?"  
I tilted my head to the side. "Yes? How do you know my name?"  
  
He took a step back before letting go of the bag, spilling the contents  
onto the floor again. 'Don't be scared Tyson.' I told myself as the boy shook me by my shoulders.  
  
"Tyson! I'm Max! Remember????"  
I brushed a piece of hair out of my eyes.  
"Um...I don't remember?"  
The boy stared at me, this time his jaw dropped onto the floor.  
I raised an eyebrow. Don't ask, I just did it.  
  
- Dragoon? -  
= Yes Tyson? =  
- What's a Max? -  
  
Dragoon made a funny sound.  
  
I was just about to stare at the boy with a weird expression when two other  
boys ran up to...Fax? Or was it Max? I guess I have bad memory.  
  
"Max you okay?" But when the two other boys turned to me, they gasped.  
  
Okay. Now I can be scared. That's when I noticed raven hair...and...triangles?  
  
~~ TBC ~~  
  
Me: That was a weird chappie, ne? I guess someone had Ty-Chan's memory  
erased... and there might be more couplings in this story...^_~  
Mizuki: So much for a secret. -_-  
Me: *rolls eyes* It's not like they can't tell Dumbo2 TM.  
Mizuki: Shut Up! Don't call me that! Me: Okay, I'll *try.* Now you better review cuz I worked my f-ing arm off  
this! :D  
  
~ This might answer some questions ~  
  
Long = Dragon  
Hai = Sea  
Sam = A female cat that can transform into a human. Likes Tyson.  
Tyson = Somehow lost his memories.  
Kai = Just appeared  
Rei = Just appeared  
Max = was the one carrying the groceries.  
Kenny = hasn't appeared yet.  
Bryan = Teases Tyson (Has been mentioned, but has not appeared.)  
Tala, Spencer and Ian have been mentioned, has not appeared. Dragoon = Also *somehow* lost his memories, but is still there, both Tyson  
and Dragoon know about Beyblades. Ai Li Pin = Mysterious girl who plans to be matchmaker. Is really bad at  
sarcasm.  
Sadako Hirashi: Ditto  
The Tale = Legend about the Kinomiya clan and Hiwatari clan  
Nyu = Sam's favourite word.  
  
Me: Hope that helped.  
Mizuki: *rolls eyes* It's not like they can't tell Dumbo3 TM.  
Me: *growls*  
  
P.S. Before I kill Mizuki...I tried to make it long, I know it's...odd, but please, REVIEW! Oh yea, if you have anymore questions just tell me in your  
review! ^^  
  
P.P.S. Review Okay?  
  
*silence*  
  
P.P.P.S. Oh yea, have I mentioned, review? 


	4. Short and Sweet

**Invisible**

By: Chibi-Mariah

I have finally gotten off my lazy bum bum and decided to continue this! Fear me my lovelies

Mizuki: I'm sure you've already scarred many innocent people with your writing.

You love this job don't you?

Mizuki: Quite the contrary.

You so do not rock my world…--x

Mizuki: Your mindless little rant won't lead anything anywhere…

You finally have a point…rubs chin

Mizuki: .:Shrugs:. I always have good points; you're just too dumb to notice them.

One of these days I outta stab you with a fork…

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did…but life is oh-so cruel.

* * *

****

_Takao _

Have you ever had a feeling that you've seen a person before…and actually talked with them? And it felt even more real than déjà vu.

I have.

Because when my eyes took in two boys, one with raven hair all bound up and had the most brightest amber eyes, and the other had two toned blue hair, his crimson eyes locked upon mine, but the most distinguishable feature were the two markings whom lay etched onto his pale face.

"Tyson" They spoke in unison.

I on the other hand was confused. I swear I've seen them somewhere…a blurry image appeared in my head, but I quickly shook it away.

"How do you know my name?" I asked; raising an inquiring brow.

They shot a worried look at each other.

"Don't you remember? I'm R-E-I…and he's K-A-I." The raven-haired boy gestured towards himself then to the boy who stood beside him.

I bit my lip. I guess I bit a little to hard for I could taste blood. I made a face, but quickly smiled. "Um…I guess I can't remember…" I scratched my head nervously.

The blonde-haired boy looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Ty…please…" he whispered.

At that moment an unknown emotion coursed through me. It made my head feel dizzy… "Maxy…" I answered back.

First, the blonde-haired boy looked up and blinked. He stared at me for quite a while before launching himself at me. "TY! You remember my nickname! Ty!" He sobbed onto my shoulder.

I didn't get it. I was majorly confused. "T-y…?" It rang a bell, and no matter how hard I tried…I couldn't reach to it…

**_Kai _**

I kept staring at him.

_"Kai!" _

_"Tyson!"_

_"I missed you…"_

_"Me too Ty…me too." _

Yet the blank eyes told me he did not know me.

And yet the only indication that there was something lingering inside of him wat when he muttered "Maxy…"

I missed him so much. And here he was. But he did not know me, and he probably didn't care for the matter.

"You alright love?" Rei whispered in my ear. I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly nodded.

And yet there was Max, in tears hugging Tyson, but the midnight-haired wonder looked lost.

_Lost._

_So close…yet so far._

"Come on Max, we better take him to the hotel…Kenny will know what to do." Rei suggested.

Max nodded and helped Tyson up.

We walked swiftly and during that time his eyes caught mine. Something tugged at my heart, but I averted my gaze while I could feel his eyes still staring…

What seemed like forever, or technically 10 minutes, we reached the hotel and was up in Kenny's suite.

"Look who we found!" Max shouted as we burst into the room. Kenny's reaction was quite…funny.

Yea, I thought it was funny, is the world gonna end now?

I think not.

When Kenny first saw Tyson he rubbed his eyes. And when it clicked in his genius brain that indeed it was Tyson, he started to turn blue…then purple soon followed and after that his face melted into a green.

We waited for him to calm down. And Tyson looked around in the room with wide eyes.

"That is Tyson…correct?" Kenny rubbed his eyes once more.

"Yup." Max nodded.

"Really?"

"Positive." This time Rei nodded.

"Really Really?"

"YES GODDAMIT!" I growled. How long did it take for him to accept it? Jeez and I thought it would've been better.

Kenny frowned at me, but turned to look at Tyson who was examining the TV.

"Where did you find him?"

"He bumped into me while I was carrying the groceries…and Rei and Kai wouldn't help 'cause they were to _busy_.

At this Tyson's head shot up, and his eyes bore into mine, but then the blank stare returned and he went back to pressing random buttons on the remote control.

Kenny shot Rei and me a look, but turned to Max again. "So, he bumped into you?"

"Yup."

"Oh." Kenny flicked a glance at Tyson again.

"So what are we gonna do?" Rei spoke up.

"I think…I know…what happened?"

"REALLY?" All three of us jumped onto Kenny.

"Need…breathing…space here…" The genius muttered underneath us.

We quickly climbed off of him and settled back onto the white comfy couch (hums the _BIG COMFY COUCH_ song)

I think BioVolt is behind this.

We all gave Kenny the –yea-right look.

"I'm serious." He said as he threw his hands over his head.

We stared at him again.

"Fine don't believe me." Kenny muttered underneath his breath and walked swiftly out the door in rage.

We all watched him slam the door shut.

"I think he's mad." Max chirped.

We murmured our agreement.

"that wasn't very nice." Came a soft voice.

We all focused our direction at Tyson.

A frown had blossomed across his face. "That wasn't very nice." He repeated again. Max took the hint, gave a weary sigh before running out the door after Kenny.

It was just Tyson, Rei and me left.

****

-Rei-

I was quite surprised to see Tyson back after all this time. Sure our team bladed here and there, but we never had a major tournament ever again. Kenny turned all snappish. Max seemed less cheerful…but Kai, Kai no longer seemed to care about anything. I mean, that night he left…we were just…but after that night Kai stopped caring. He ignored everyone and trained…and trained…and trained…so I was there and we were together.

I watched Tyson play with the silk satin curtains. "I think I better go." He said abruptly and walked towards the door.

Kai and I continued to stare at the window, but soon after we heard the door click shut, Kai ran after Tyson.

And I still sat there.

"Why are you back Tyson? You'll ruin everything."

_Jealousy _

****

**Tyson **

I walked down the carpeted hallways and was quite surprised that no-one tried to stop me from leaving.

I had no clue where the elevator was so I took the stairs.

"Hey."

I quickly turned around. All my sensed perked up and I mustered up my best 'tough' look. "What?"

It was just…K-A-I.

"Why are you leaving?"

I shrug. And turn around so my back is facing him. I don't like being around him or…R-E-I. Whenever I'm around them I feel like I'm an outcast and yet there is something nagging my in my mind.

"Because…my…_family_ will be wondering where I am." I winced at the thought of Boris being my family.

"Hn." I could hear the soles of his shoes clicking down each step until he was on my step.

I turn to face him with a glare. "You better go back Kai, Rei will be wondering where you are. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting." I had no clue why I was so angry, but I was so I shot all my feelings in that one sentence.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" His teasing voice brushes against my ear.

I blush slightly. "No." Comes my short hasty reply.

"I really have to go-"

He grabs my wrist and leans down so he's nose-to-nose with me.

"No you don't," he whispers, breath tickling me, and making my cheeks red.

He leans down further…and further…I grip the staircase railing for support.

His lips meet mine. My eyes are wide, but I quickly shut them.

It's…sweet. It's not long. His tongue brushes my mouth and I refuse to open my mouth.

The kiss ends there.

My cheeks are really flushed and I can feel my head spin. "Goodbye." I mutter quickly and run down the stairs.

I run…

Run away from my only chance of _freedom_.

* * *

YAY! Chappie 4 is done! I added a Tyka moment… Hope you liked it, it was my first after all…

Kai is naughty naughty, cheating on people…XD

Mizuki: It's boring. .:yawns:.

No it's not!

Mizuki: YES IT IS!

Okay peoples! Review and tell her it ain't boring! .:glares:.

Haha…and I just realized one of Rumi-Chan's fic has the same title as mine…I DIDN'T TAKE IT! 

Hope you've enjoyed it…and to Mr. Or Ms. JJ or whatever. Only one thing I can say to you. Leave and email next time.

**Review**!


End file.
